


Drowning in Darkness

by Nerdwithstylee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anger, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demons, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance is a hoe, Lots of Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Self-Hatred, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Allura (voltron), Wingman Lance (Voltron), coming to terms with self, keith is worried about hurting him, over coming self hate, past Lance/Hunk (Voltron), past lance/pidge (voltron), probably, shiro is in love, uhh idk what to put this is my first time posting to ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdwithstylee/pseuds/Nerdwithstylee
Summary: Keith is a demon. Well, a half demon to be precise. Meaning that he is an unlovable disgusting creature that deserves to be thrown in the nearest trashcan. Lance says that he's being over dramatic when he says this kind of stuff but he knows its true since it was literally beat into him as a child. So that's why when he meets Shiro and starts to get feelings for him, he loses it and tries to push Shiro away as far as possible. He convinces himself that he will only hurt Shiro if he gets too close, leaving Shiro a pinning ball of distress.





	1. Chapter one: non caeli

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting to ao3 so I'm not sure if I did everything right but I hope you enjoy! Also you can follow my instagram @spacey.horrors to get updates on my posting schedule and I might post some fanart related to the fic :D. Anyways thank you for deciding to check out my story I hope you like it!

     Darkness. Darkness was all Keith had known. Surrounding him and his life, eating away at everything he ever thought he could love and reminding him that he was nothing more than a monster. Something that no one could or would ever love unless in pity. Hell, they probably wouldn’t even feel that for him. Why would anyone pity such a horrible creature? A mix breed of horror and pain.

 

     Keith was walking down a concrete path, bright street lights illuminating his path to an unknown destination. Everything was eerily silent, there were no cars, no people, all the stores and bars were closed. Usually, Keith would enjoy the silence, happy to not be bothered by anything and to be able to do his own thing. But this...this felt different. It felt as if he was the only thing left in this world yet there was still something coming for him. Something coming to make him pay for all he’s done.

     Suddenly, everything around him changed, the shops and bars and street lights all turned to dust and he was left staring blankly at his old home. Except it looked different from how he remembered...homey. It was painted a nice blue color, there was a garden in front full of beautiful flowers, there was a soft light coming from the window. It almost looked suburban except for the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere, which was truly the only reason he recognized it, otherwise it was completely alien to him.

     As he approached the house he heard laughter, it was a woman. She had chin length dark hair and greyish purple eyes, just like his own. It was his mother. He recognized her from the one photo his father kept hung up on their otherwise barren walls, but he had never actually seen her. She was beautiful.

     Keith found himself smiling as he watched her talk and laugh, a pleasant feeling of love washing over him gently. That was when things started to change again and he found himself scrambling to get it to stop.

     “Please! Stop!” He pleaded, reaching out as if somehow it would peace things back together, tears steadily streaming down his face. After blinking and wiping away the tears, he realized that he was now inside the house. Except it wasn’t homey anymore. The walls and flooring were cracked and dusty, the lights barely worked and were flickering dimly. There was a tall figure standing in front of him and by the second it felt as if he was shrinking. The figure came closer and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him so close that he could smell the cigarettes and alcohol coming from the man’s breathe. This was all too familiar. “This is your fucking fault.” The man snarled hatefully as he clutched Keith’s shirt tighter “No it's not.” He whimpered softly even though he knew it would be a mistake. “YOU KILLED HER! YOU’RE A FUCKING MONSTER!” The man’s voice boomed from all around him as if it was coming from all directions. “Please…” He tried again in vain “I didn’t mean to, I-”  
“SHUT UP!” He screamed as he pushed the boy down, placing his hands around Keith’s neck “YOU’RE THE REASON SHE’S DEAD! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER! ALL YOU DO IS BRING PAIN YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!” Keith could only cry as air for him slowly became scarce, his vision going darker and he heard the slightest whisper of his name.  
“Keith.” There it was again. Louder this time, as if it was pulling him from something.

“Keith!”

Keith jolted awake with a start, breathing heavily as he looked around frantically, studying his surroundings to see what was going on, only to see his asshole of a best friend/roommate staring down at him with a blinding bright smile. Great

     “Lance. Please explain to me why you thought it would be a good idea for you to wake me in my perfectly peaceful slumber.” The raven haired man lied as he narrowed his eyes at the incubus above him. Lance scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Peaceful slumber my ass, you were mumbling and rolling all over the place. Anyways that's besides the point.” Lance said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve been asleep since you got home around one and it’s five now so I’ve made the executive decision to get you out of your cocoon of loneliness and despair and introduce you to the outside world for a few hours!” Keith groaned as he pulled the covers back over his head “Please god no.” Keith grumbled into his pillow. “Sorry bud but you don’t have a choice.” Lance stated in that god awful cheerful tone right before he viciously yanked Keith from his most precious environment, leaving him in a mess of jumbled blankets on the floor.

     “Be ready in 30 or I will throw you out the window.” Lance said sternly as he pointed his index finger at him because apparently ‘it makes me look serious so you know to not mess with me!’ Keith just rolled his eyes as he dreadfully got up from the floor to get ready for whatever hell event the guy had planned. This should be fun.


	2. Chapter two: Amacitia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into Keith and Lances friendship! I'm a sucker for platonic klance lmao. Anyways I hope you guys have enjoyed these backstory type chapters that are setting up the story and I hope you enjoy! Also don't worry Shiro will appear VERY soon uwu. Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think!! :D  
> TW for gore and mentions of past abuse!

     Lance and Keith were unlikely friends. Lance was an extremely hyper incubus who seemed to never stop moving, partying, or socializing. While on the other hand, Keith was a half demon that couldn’t stand to be around most people and would rather stay by himself rather than accidentally get too close to someone and hurt them. But they did have one similarity, they were kicked out by their own kind. See, Lance may be an incubus, but he also weirdly has a heart. Yeah, he gets his energy/life source from sleeping around, but because of the fact that he refused to stay around long enough to take their souls and make them his slaves, he was ridiculed. He was deemed as weak, and thrown out by his own pack. Keith learned all this the day he met Lance, which was around the same time (give or take a month or three) he had packed up his shit and left home.   

     He had been walking along the desert road in search of an abandoned farmhouse or shed when Lance came driving by in his blue truck and took pity on him. He asked if Keith needed a ride to which he tried to decline saying that he was just looking for somewhere he could stay the night which ended up with Lance having a horrified expression on his face and insisting that Keith stay the night with him in his ratty old apartment in a town nearby. Keith again tried to decline, but Lance was having none of it. He practically forced the boy into his truck where he proceeded to share all of his life secrets on the 45-minute drive. Keith was honestly in shock, how could someone be so open about being...a monster?  
When he asked Lance this he just chuckled, turning his head and asking the boy “You’re one too aren’t you?” Which led him even more into a panic and a feeling of needing to escape. “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me. Just know that you’re safe with me.”

     Eventually, Keith did tell him his secret about being a half breed. Half demon, half human. How he killed his mother during childbirth because for some god awful reason baby mixed breeds were more aggressive and bloodthirsty than the regular ones, how his father blamed him and hated his guts. How he kept him chained with enchanted metal while he beat him so that Keith couldn’t do anything about it. How he enforced it in his brain that he was an awful creature, bound to do nothing but cause other people to feel pain. This was until he became strong enough to break those chains, his instincts taking over and causing him to go wild. He thrashed and screamed and tore at the chains, knawing on them, pulling on them, smashing them against every surface he could reach until they finally snapped. He doesn’t remember what he did to break them but he does remember the anger he still felt in his soul as he wrote in his own blood on the wall “Mom would hate you for what you’ve become.” and fled the house with all the money and necessities he could fit in a bag after making sure to clean himself off. That same ‘time period’ as he calls it since he can’t really remember the exact time that had passed, was also the second time he had killed someone.

     He saw a man outside the back of a bar beating his girlfriend. Spitting on her and telling her she was worthless. The cruelness reminded him of his father and he lost it, pushing him away from her and tearing into his skin, hearing both of them cry out as his blood poured out and he just kept tearing him open until there was nothing left but a mess of bloodied flesh and innards. And after that, he ran. He wasn’t really sure what happened during that time because of the fact that his instincts were still strong and keeping him on edge, making him stay in a haze of needing to survive and stay strong, not giving him any time to process anything that had happened.

     That was the first time he had said any of that out loud to anyone. The first time he even admitted to himself. It was also the first time in a while that he cried. And since then, Lance had been his best friend. (Though they did go through a weird phase of wondering if they should be in a relationship which did NOT go well.) They eventually saved up enough money to move out to the city and got full-time jobs, Lance as an event planner/secretary for a big snooty company, and Keith as a marketer for some weird ass diet pills. Well, he was until he recently got fired. And that's what led him here. Standing in the middle of his completely flooded-in-trash room trying to figure out two things. One, why he let Lance talk him into going out for stupid drinks, and two, what the hell he was going to wear to this stupid event.


End file.
